Pouncival: The story of a younger cat
by Kassoro
Summary: Pouncival befriends a new Jellicle queen, whom he soon learns to love, not what the queen has in mind for their friendship. Rated PG for relationship troubles...basically not what you'd want an 8 year old reading. Chapters 6, 7, and 8 up! HOORAY!
1. Pouncival: alone and unwanted

Disclaimer: I do not own CATS the musical (though I wish I did), the score, or any of the characters but one that I made up, but she's not in this chapter. Okay!! Onward ho!!!  
  
"Oh, well, I never, was there ever a cat so clever as magical Mr.Mistofelees!?" Pouncival, a brown, black and white teenage cat, sang quietly to himself as he strolled across the junkyard. The previous night had been his 2nd Jellicle Ball, and he was still amazed at Misto's skill in bringing back Old Deuteronomy. For the second year in a row he had gone by himself. All of the queens were either taken or didn't want to go with him. "I'm just not a very attractive tom," he thought.  
Just then he heard voices and footsteps coming towards him, so he hid in a nearby pipe. "And did you see the new queen? She just became a Jellicle yesterday morning. I guess she just wasn't ready for the Jellicle Ball last night," said a voice that Pouncival Immediately recognized as Cassandra. "Jemima saw her, and she says shes only a teenager, but supposedly gorgeous," said another voice (Demeter). "Really? Well, Victoria told me she's colored weird, has a short, bald, tail and her eyes are too close together," said a third (Bombalurina). "O, you're just jealous that she'll take your place as most attractive queen in the tribe, " said Demeter. "Well, there's only one way to find out the truth, and that is to visit her. She's living in Jellylorum's box until she finds a box of her own. Come on!' Cassandra exclaimed, and with that, the three cats ran off in the direction of Jellylorum's box.  
"A new queen, huh?" Pouncival said to himself in wonder, " I may just go visit her myself. Who knows? Maybe she will have a bald tail!!" And visit her he did, taking with him a singular white carnation,  
  
Author's note: Okay!! First chappy done!! What did you think? R&R!! Please!!! 


	2. Enter Chelshastin

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats (though I wish I did. Pouncy would be MINE!!) RUG does. Chelshastin is my own character, however, and I do own her. I used big words, mommy!! Now, without further ado, chapter 2 of "Pouncival, the Story of a Younger Cat" Author's note: I've gotten a better grip on the characters and storyline now, so please, please, please, R & R!!  
  
Pouncival reached Jellylorum's box several minutes later. He knocked (if you could call it that, it made more of a dull thud) on the box flap that served as a door, and within a few moments, Jellylorum appeared at the threshold. "Hello, Pouncival...." Jellylorum massaged her temples, afraid that he was going to live up to his name and glomp her again. "HihihiJellyI'mheretoseethenewqueen,canIseeherpleasepleaseplease?!?!" Pouncival's words fell all over each other in hyperactivity. "O....kay.....she's just inside. Calm yourself, boy!!" Jelly sighed in exhaustion. "He just has endless hidden stores of energy!! Wonder if he knows the Energizer Bunny......" she thought. She laughed at the thought of Pouncival with a pair of pink bunny ears and sunglasses on, marching down the Junkyard, and proceeded to close the door and go back inside.  
As soon as Pouncival set foot in the room she was in, he knew she was the one. His heart skipped a beat, and his hands began to shake. He got that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. His mind went totally blank.  
For sitting on a can just inside the doorway chatting animatedly with Bombalurina, Cassandra, and Demeter, was the most beautiful queen he had ever laid eyes on. She was at that awkward stage between kittenhood and adulthood, just as Pouncival himself was. She was a relatively short queen with a slender frame and delicate features. Her mildly long fur had an almost magical gleam to it. It was mostly light brown, with flecks and splotches of gold, dark brown, and black. She also had a few stripes of orange on her tail, and over her left eye, a patch of dark brown that gave her face a mischievous look.  
Pouncival was at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth several times, gaping like a fish, trying to get the words out. Suddenly, she looked up and made eye contact with him. She grinned a shy, small grin, "Hi, I'm Chelshastin." Pouncival looked down at his feet for a moment before looking up at Chelshastin, "Erm....Hi, I'm.." Think, stupid!! He thought, "I'm...I'm..Pouncival." He finally heaved out holding out the now slightly wilted carnation. She took it and grinned more broadly.  
You can ask her, go on, now.... thought Pouncival, before taking a deep breath and bravely talking to her. "Um, I heard you were new around here, and thought you might need someone to show you around, so.....You wanna come with me?" "Sure, Thanks! I'd really like to meet some of the other cats!! Other than Jellylorum, Old Deuteronomy, And Munkustrap, I've really only met Etcetera.....can we please not see her?" pleaded Chelshastin. Pouncival was puzzled at this. "Why?" he asked. "She scares me...." Whispered Chelshastin, as if she might be lurking around the corner, "She just wouldn't stop bouncing around and talking!! She barely breathed in between huge paragraphs!! Something about a tugger?" Her voice had gradually rose so that not only Pouncival, but Demeter, Cassandra, Jellylorum, and Bombalurina could hear her. Upon hearing her reasons for not wanting to see Etcetera, all 5 of them burst out into hysterical laughter. It was Chelshastin's turn to look puzzled. In between laughing fits, they all explained to her about Etcetera being like that regularly and about The Rum Tum Tugger, tribe heartthrob. When everyone's laughter subsided, Pouncival and Chelshastin bid the other 4 farewell, and the 2 Jellicles, one old, one new, left Jellylorum's box to explore the Junkyard.  
  
Author's Note: So.....How'd I do???? Grood.....I mean good....or great? Great or good. Or baaad. I've gotta admit, It's a pretty corny fic. Whatever. Oh, and BTW, Chelshastin, even though I said that 'Her fur had an almost magical gleam to it' does not mean she's a magical cat. I'm actually sick of that whole "Long lost soulmate of Mistofelees, etc." bit. That's one reason I'm writing this fic. The Second is that poor Pouncy huggles needs a new reputation that's not either a)overly hyper and/or b) Obsessed with Bomba (although I am quite partial to a) So, Pleases, R & R!!!!! Thanks!!  
Kassoro 


	3. Chelshastin's Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own Cats. If I did, Alonzo, Pouncival, Quaxo, and Mungojerrie would all be mine!!!!!!!!! Bwahahaha!!! Not to mention I'd be FILTHY RICH and could publish this story instead of putting it on this sitey.

Author's Note: Finally!! Chapter 3!!! YES!! I'm excited for this! I'd like to say that I'm going to use human years as ages cause I'm lazy. Chelshastin is the equivalent of a 15 year old girl. Just verifying.Keep readin' and reviewin', guys!!

"So....How'd you find our tribe?" Pouncival asked Chelshastin, the newest Jellicle queen, as he showed her around the junkyard. "Well," she began uncertainly, "I come from the US. My father was...struck down by a car when I was 12. My mother and I supported ourselves as best as we could for the last 3 years, scavenging for food out on the streets." "So you're 15?" Pouncival interrupted. She nodded. "So we're only a year apart," he said. She continued, "Then my cousin, Alonzo," she motioned to the dark patch over her eye and the stripes on her tail, traits similar to those of Alonzo, "Said that if we came over here we could stay with the Jellicles. So we readied to go, finding out when a ship would leave to take us here. A fortnight before we were to leave, Mama became ill with a bad fever. I tended to her with the best of my abilities, but nevertheless, she---she went to Heavyside." Chelshastin's voice trembled, but she bravely carried on. "So I came alone. It was like living in hell. I didn't eat for days at a time. It was hot and stuffy and confined in that ship. I arrived barely alive. As soon as the boat docked, I came here. They were all very nice, feeding me and letting me stay in Jellylorum's box until I find a home of my own. I'm pretty much alone, And the hole that Mama left in me is still gaping open. She was the only one to care for me." The moment that followed Chelshastin's story was awkward. She gazed tearfully at a broken bicycle, not a spark of hope left in her eyes, as Pouncival stared at the ground in silence, thinking. It was then that he decided it. _"I'm going to take care of her,"_ He thought, _"She needs someone to care for her. I just hope she needs me as much as I need her. I'll die before she's alone."_ "Um, Chel?" Pouncival began nervously, "Well I was thinking...I mean, If you haven't already...rather, if you want to, If you don't want to that's fine, but if you need-"He stopped short, confused, as Chelshastin ran straight ahead at full speed.  
  
Author's note: Left you guys hangin' now, didn't I? Let's do the evil author dance. DOES DANCE w00t!! How'd you guys like it? In the next chapter, Pouncival will-hey!! Why are you reading this, anyway?? What are you waiting for? Well, go ahead, submit a review! You know you want to.... 


	4. Potential Pouncy

Author's note: YAY!! I finally typed chapter four. Bet you've been DYING to know why Chelshastin ran offfor no apparent reason. So _why _are you sitting there, reading the author's note?! Read and enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats, the score, or any of the characters. Makin' this short, cause I gotta get to the Corrs concert. Chelshastin is mine. Ummmm.....that's it.

"Chel?!" Pouncival called after her, "_Was it something I said"? _He thought, "_I wish I hadn't touched on such an iffy subject...." _That's when that little voice inside his head began going. **_"So why are you sitting there? GO AFTER HER!!" _**Realizing he was being rather dumb, he ran after her.

Everything explained itself in several seconds. First Pouncival saw Chelshastin...and THEN he saw Tumblebrutus accompanied by "LONZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Chelshastin squealed as she ran into Alonzo's arms. "Hey, kid!!!" Her cousin exclaimed, picking her up and twirling her around, "How've ya been?! I was wondering when you'd come find me! I heard you joined us as a Jellicle?" "Yep!" Chel replied proudly, "It's been great. Everyone's been really nice, and Pouncival's been showing me around the Junkyard. He was nice enough to come and visit me at Jellylorum's." Pouncival could feel the color creeping into his face, and was suddenly very thankful that his fur provided sufficient covering for all of his face but the tip of his nose. He stepped over to shake hands-erm...paws with Alonzo.

"I really appreciate you showing Chel around," remarked Alonzo. "No problem!" Pouncival said, taking a quick glance at Chelshastin and grinning. "Um, Sorry to interrupt, 'Lonz, but we've gotta go. Deuteronomy said he wanted us to meet him at 11:45 sharp. It's 11:36." Tumblebrutus had walked over from where he had been watching their little reunion.

"Oh.....whoops...I kinda forgot about that......" Alonzo said sheepishly than regaining his composure, continued, "Tumble, this is my cousin, Chelshastin. Chels, this is my good friend, Tumblebrutus." Tumblebrutus stuck his paw out, "How'd ya do, miss." Pouncival stifled a giggle. Tumblebrutus was never that......_gentletomly_, if that's what you'd call it. "Pleased to meet you!!" Chelshastin exclaimed, shaking his paw vigorously with both of her own, "Any friend of 'Lonzo's is a friend of mine!!!" Tumble looked a little scared of her.

"Okay, we've _really_ gotta go. Seeya later, Chelshastin; Pounce," "Okay, bye!!!!!" Chel waved in a hyperactive manner as Alonzo and Tumble walked away, Tumblebrutus rubbing his paw. "Okay, what now?" she looked at Pouncival with large, hazel eyes.

Pouncival finally plucked up all his courage and spoke up, "Chelshastin, I was trying to ask you before, but....Well then you saw Alonzo, and.....I mean if you really don't want to, I understand....and-""Pounce, you're not finishing any of your sentences." He blushed deep crimson at this, and was yet even more grateful for his fur, "Well," he took a deep breath, "A while ago, my friend Plato was sharing a box with me. Plato moved out about 2 months ago, so now there's an extra bedroom, and I wanted to know if.....you wanted to be my roommate?"

Chelshastin beamed at him, "Sure." "Really?" She nodded. Pounce couldn't believe his ears, for he had been sure she would turn his offer down. After all, she didn't know him that well. He grinned widely (resembling the Cheshire Cat) and quickly licked her cheek. He saw the very end of her nose turn bright pink. "I was actually hoping someone would offer me a place to stay. As much as I like Jellylorum, she's not much for good companionship. This is gonna be SO much fun!!" The two young cats smiled at each other for a minute, "Alright, let's get your things from Jelly's and get you settled in. Follow me!!" and Pouncival ran off with Chelshastin hot on his trail.

Author's note: SO!! Finally, Chapter 4 is up!! I've been lazy. I have chapters 5 and 6 waiting to be typed up, so keep checking in for updates!! And keep up those R&R's! You won't BELIEVE what happens next......


	5. That Kind Of Luck

Author's note: wow, I've been in a writing mood. I've FINALLY got the whole plot figured out, and all of the rough parts smoothed out. Onward!!

Disclaimer: RUG and/or ALW own all of the rights to Cats and all of the characters. I don't. I wonder if I could buy the rights for $2.87......Anydots, Chelshastin is mine. If you really want to use her in a fic (for some reason), go ahead, just tell me about it.

Twenty minutes later, the two cats arrived at Pouncival's box thing (descriptive, yes), Chelshastin talking excitedly and Pouncival carrying a small box of her belongings. "Well, this is it," Pouncival said, putting down Chelshastin's things and pushing aside the sheet that served as a makeshift door, "Queens first!"

Chelshastin had barely stepped inside when she came flying out again with two blurs of calico fur on top of her. Pouncival sighed.

"'ey!!" Mungojerrie exclaimed, walking over and punching Pouncival playfully in the shoulder, "What's new?" Pounce gave him a sarcastic look, "Oh, nothing, really. You just knocked down my new roommate, probably scaring the living daylights out of her, not to-"

"Her?!" Mungojerrie's eyes lit up. Licking his paw, he slicked his fur back and strode over to where Chelshastin and Rumpleteazer were standing. Rumpleteazer was chatting animatedly with Chel when suddenly she felt something go over her eyes, and everything went black.

"MUNGO!!!" she shrieked as she wriggled out of the older tom's grasp. She grinned as she slapped her brother's shoulder playfully.

"Hey!!" he exclaimed, "Easy on me, sis!" He, chuckled, trying to defend himself against the younger queen's hits, "Oi wanna be introduced before Oi die!!"

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer tumbled about on the ground for a few minutes before Mungo pinned Teazer to the ground. She screamed before bursting into fits helpless giggles, waiting for Mungo to be relax and off his guard.

"Ha! Gotcha!!" Rumple yelled, pinning her brother to the ground. She sat casually on top of him as he struggled to get up. "

"This is me bruvver, Mungojerrie, but don't go spendin' any toime wiv 'im or nuffin'. He's jus' a fat lotta trouble. Not ta mention clumsy . An' completely insane. An' dead ugly!"

Rumpleteazer grinned widely as she threw this last insult, because at 17, Mungo was very good looking.

This last remark also set Chelshastin and Pouncival giggling uncontrollably; and even more so when they saw the look on Mungojerrie's face.

"Ya know, Pounce?" Chel said in between renewed fits of laughter, "I like these two already!!"

At this, Mungo's face split into a wide grin, his clear green eyes sparkling mischievously, "So you'll go out wiv me tomorrah noight?"

All 3 cats waited for Chelshastin's answer.

"_Please say no, PLEASE say no!! Oh Heavyside, PLEASE let her say no!!" Pouncival thought, his mind racing._

"Ummm......sure. Okay! Sounds great! When and where?"

Pouncival stared at Chelshastin in disbelief. _"What?! You barely know him! Come on, Chel, Haven't you noticed I like you yet?!"_

"Well..." Mungo thought for a moment, "I _would _be able to think if Teazer would get off of me!!

Rumpleteazer immediately scrambled up to let her sibling up.

"Um...well...If you could meet me at-"

"You're booked!"

"Huh?" Mungojerrie gave Rumpleteazer a confused look.

She pretended to pull out a calendar, and in a stereotypical secretary voice said, "You've got a meeting wiv Munkustrap at 9 am, a lunch appointment wiv the Tugger at 12:00, you don't get out of the office until 5:00, you've got an orthodontist appointment from 5:30 to 6:00, and a business dinnah at 6:30. You're booked!!

"Eh, can it, Teaz," Mungo elbowed her affectionately, "Um, does 8:45 at the tire sound good?"

"Yeah!" Chelshastin's eyes lit up, "What are we doing?"

"Ummm....." Mungojerrie hesitated, "It's a surprise. So Oi guess Oi'll see ya then?"

"Yep!! Bye!!"

They both waved and the two pairs went their separate ways.

"Wow...." Pouncival said, "Haven't been here 48 hours yet, and you've already got a date. You've had more of that kind of luck in the last 15 minutes than I've had in my whole life!!"

"Believe me," she said in a slightly dazed tone, "It's the most luck of that kind I'll probably ever get."

"_Not necessarily," thought Pouncival, "The only question is, will she go for me?"_

"You'll have fun tomorrow. Mungo's a fun tom, and he knows how to get in almost anywhere in town!" Pouncival said, completely hiding his jealous and hurt feelings for Chel's sake.

"Yeah..." Chelshastin spaced out for a second, than snapped back to reality, "It'll be great." Then, blushing slichltly, "Um, Pouncival?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's the tire?"

Author's note: So there's my hand at the cockney accent. It's as good as it's getting. Just to tell you, this fic will be fairly long and intricate, so it may take a while to finish. After this chapter, the amazing SUB-PLOTS come in. YAY!!!! So R&R and keep reading!!


	6. Showtunes and a Sprain

A/N: So I finally posted another chapter!! I've been in the middle of a very looooong slooooow move. So now I'm in Pennsylvania in this great old Victorian house. This Chapter was longer, but then.....my stupid compy deleted it, so I had to re-type it and I didn't have as much time, so....yeah. Hopefully I'll have time very soon to type up a few nice long chapters (which are written down in a notebook.  
And thank you to all of you cool people who have been leaving awesome reviews and particularly to my readers who always seem to leave one for every chapter (Krissy4, DemiGold, & Scrawler) YOu guys keep this fanfic going, however slowly it is. WARNING: This chapter is a bit interesting, so....it might be a little out of Cats-characterish. HOORAY FOR CHAPTER SIX!!! 

Disclaimer: This is a long one....Okay, I do not own Cats or any of the characters from it. I do own Chelshastin, though. miiiiiine. The song "A Quarter to Nine" is property of 42nd Street, "Castle on a Cloud" is property of Les Miserables, "Seventy-Six Trombones" is property of The Music Man, and "Shall We Dance" is property of The King and I. SO...I don't own thems. ONWARD HO!!!

"The Staaaaaaars are gonna twinkle and shiiiiiiiiine, this evening about a quarter to niiiiiiiine!"Chelsastin belted loudly as she primped and groomed herself in front of a chunk of broken mirror. It was about 8:35 pm the next day, only ten minutes until her date with Mungojerrie. "His loving aaaaaaaarms are gonna tenderly twiiiiiiiiiine, this evening about a quarter to niiiiiiiiiiine"  
Pouncival, who was sitting on an upturned bucket watching her, spoke up,  
"Aren't you.....well.....over reacting about this a bit?" Chel stared over at him. He continued, "I mean the song! You've only met the tom once and you've already got a song about your first date"  
Chelshastin chuckled, "My dear Pouncival, you do not seem to know me well enough yet. If you did, you'd know that I have a song for everything"  
"Well, we'll just have to see about that." said Pouncival, a mischevious look on his face, "Try......clouds"  
"There is a castle on a cloud!" She sang "Okay....how about trombones?" He saw a broken one lying on the ground

"Seventy Six trombones hit the counterpoint!"

"Ummmm....." Pounce was running out of even lame ideas, "Dancing."

Chelshastin's eyes got a dreamy look on them as she began waltzing by herself around the yard, "Shall we dance? On a bright cloud of music, shall we fly? Shall we dance? Shall we still say goodnight and mean goodbye?" She stopped dancing and faced Pouncival, "Or perchance when the last little star has left the sky, shall we still be together with our arms around eachother, and shall you be my new romance?" She turned away from him, blushing at this last line, but contunued singing, "On the clear understanding that this kind of thing can happen, shall we dance? Shall we dance?  
Shall we dance"  
Chelshasting began humming. She closed her eyes and took the hem of a ball gown nobody but her could see in her paw. She curtsied, preparing to waltz again, and upon opening her eyes saw Pouncival standing in front of her, bowing. He looked up at her,  
grinning, "May I have this dance?"

Chel nodded, a smile creeping onto her face as he held out his paw to her.  
She took it, and off they went, gliding across the junkyard. Pouncival twirled Chelshastin. What both of them neglected to notice was the cord from an old toaster lying in their path.  
The two cats flew into a jumbled heap, both laughing. "Oh, goodness, that was so much fun!" Chelshastin said, slightly out of breath. Pouncival nodded, still laughing,  
and stood. He held out a paw to her to help her up. She took it, but as soon as she was up on her feet, she crumpled backdown.

"Chel!!" Pouncival kneeled next to her, "Chel, are you alright? What is it?  
What's wrong?" He queried, his eyes showing concern. Chels sat up, "I think I may have sprained my left ankle. No matter though. I think I can make it home on my own." She pushed her torso up, but just, as soon, Pouncival gently pushed her back down, "Well I don't think so"  
"But-" She protested.  
"Don't even try to convince me you're fine. I'm carrying you back home right now whether you like it or not. Now, take hold around my neck, I'm picking you up." Chelshastin didn't put up a fight. She looped her arms around Pounce's neck and he lifted her up. Chel laid her head on his chest and sighed deeply, sending chills down his spine. Shortly, they entered the box. Pouncival put Chelshastin down and headed for the door. "POUNCE!!!" She yelled, "WHERE are you going??" "To Jennyanydots' house for some ice and a bandage to help heal the royal sprain, if I have your highness' permission." He mock bowed to Chel.  
'Her Highness' giggled and spoke in her most queenly tone, "Fine. You have the royal permission of Queen Songforeverything to fetch these.......supplies. Begone!  
And...." Chelshastin was back, "Don't be too long. I'll get bored and then I won't know what to do with myself"  
Pouncival grinned, "Don't worry. I'll be back before you know I'm gone. I promise." and with a wink and a swish of his tail, he was off to Jenny's house.

A/N: Well, I hope Y'all liked it at least a little. The next chapter is really great, Pouncy and Jennyanydots scene. She's hilarious and weird. And knitting some random stuff. Okay, on your mark.....get set......REVIEW!!!


	7. A tree skirt?

A/N: Okay, here's chapter seven for all of you guys!! I really like this pairing. I have a friend who agreed to illustrate this fic for me, so there will be good! illustrations soom. When that day arrives,  
I shall give you a link. For now, Read the chap!! 

Disclaimer: Really Useful and ALW own Cats...unfortunately. (to the tune of twinkletwinkle litle star)If I owned the rights for Cats, Pounce and Quaxo would be mine! Mungo, 'Lonzo, Misto too, I wish they were mine, it's true......okay enough singing. Chelshastin is mine.....my own....my preciousssssss.........Okay, I'll let you read now. And I present you with Chapter Seven!!

"Jenny!!!!" pouncival raced through the cat door at his aunt, Jennyanydots' house,  
"Aunt Jenny, where are you"  
"I'm in the living room, Pouncy dear!" Jennyanydots' voice floated through a doorway, which Pouncival went through. Just inside, Jenny was sitting on the human sized couch, knitting....a tree skirt. "A tree skirt?" Pouncival raised an eyebrow, eyeing the neon green and neutral tan tree skirt, "Who do you know that needs-or wants, for that matter- a......tree skirt?"  
"Well....." Jenny contemplated this for a moment, "You never know. Better be safe than sorry, Pouncy."  
"Alright....And PLEASE don't call me Pouncy. It's so.....kittenish!" "But Pouncy dearest, I've called you that since you were a tomkit!" Jenny said, looking at 'Pouncy Dearest' fondly.  
"Aunt Jenny, I'm a grown tom now! Just Pounce or Pouncival is good, thanks." Pouncival sighed,  
shaking his head slowly.  
"Well alright Pouncival, " said Jenny, puting her emphasis on his name, "What's up?"  
"Well, that new queen, Chelshastin, is my new roomate now. She sprained her ankle today, so I need some bandages and ice or coldpacks to fix it up a bit." he looked over to where Jenny was.  
supposed to be standing. "Okay..." Pounce thought to himself, "She just disappeared..."  
Just then, Jenny came sweeping in, carrying a basket with assorted cat-sized coldpacks and bandages "Wow..." Pouncy ogled at her, "That was quick. Okay, thanks Aunt Jenny!" And as soon as he had come, he had gone, bolting out the door again.

"Ow!" Chelshastin gritted her teeth in pain as Pouncival wrapped a coldpack and bandage around her rather swollen ankle. "Did I hurt you?! I'M SORRY!! I'm so clumsy!!!" He sputtered, his eyes full of concern.  
"Pounce, calm yourself! It's fine. It hurts even when it's untouched. Don't worry yourself into a coma or anything. You carried me back here, went and got things to fix up my ankle and then came back and are helping me out here. It's fine"  
"Okay, good." Pounce sighed, finishing up Chel's ankle, and propping it up gently on a small can.  
He then sat down next to her. "So....." he tried to think of something to say, when Chelshastin began to laugh!  
"Chels.... are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, "she giggled, "But it IS rather funny, all this fuss was made just because we were dancing!!!"  
A smile slowly but surely made its way across Pouncival's face, and before he knew it, they were both in tears from laughing so hard. Chel tried to catch her breath. She rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at Pounce, still giggling. At the same time, he looked down at Chels.  
Both cats found their faces inches apart....close.......too close....close enough....to kiss?

A/N: Yeah, so it's a little cheesy and Mary Sue-ish. Oh well. It gets better. Review it anyway, constructive critisism can be good....


	8. He Lets Her Call Him Pouncy?

A/N: Okay, I'm good as far as posting goes. Three chapters in two days! it makes up for lost time. Hooray, it's chapter eight!!! Oh, yeah, I left you guys hanging on the last chapter. I'm eeeevil. Like, practically Macavity evil. wow. So I'm giving you this chapter in hope that maybe the evil will leave or something. And a note to Krissy4: You knew it was coming!!! Enjoy!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Cats, I do own Chelshastin. You know the drill.

She was so close. Pouncival heart thudded in his chest, their lips only inches apart, his bottle green eyes gazing into her sparkling hazel ones. Her eyes were pretty....paired with the light dusting of freckles across her nose and the ever present smile that played across her lips. No, she wasn't perfect,  
but in Pounce's eyes, there was no queen more perfect.  
"Chelshastin?! Pouncival?!" just as Pouncival was about to lean in for the kiss, Mungojerrie's voice floated through the door/sheet.  
Both kittens turned away from eachother, extremely embarassed at what had just almost happened. in!" Pouncival shouted, still blushing profusely as Mungojerrie lumbered in carrying Jenny's tree skirt and a very small and battered looking tree.  
"'ey-you two, wot's-'appened? Oi came as-soon as oi 'eard. Chel,-are you-alroight?"  
Mungo panted between every few words, trying to catch his breath.  
"Out of curiosity, did you by any chace _run_ from my AuntJenny's?" Pouncival asked Mungo, glancing at his heaving chest and the Christmas things. He nodded, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Mungo turned back to Chelshastin.  
"I'm fine," she assured him, " I just tripped and sprained my ankle. I should be better withing the week." Mungo beamed, taking her paw, "I certainly 'ope so. Listen, when Oi was out doin' stuff wiv Teazah yesterday, we discovered the back door to this theatre, The Apollo Victoria, I fink it was called. Me an' Rumple, we made some noise ta get someone to come out, an' I slipped in. An' it's bloomin' AMAZIN'!! They're playin' a show called "Starlight Express". It's done all on-" Mungo chuckled, "Rollah Skates! The humans are s'posed ta be trains. Oi should really take Skimble ta see it...."  
He contemplated that thought before continuing, "So Anywho, Oi was wonderin' if you was wantin' ta see it wiv me next Thursday, s'posin' you ankle's better an' all."  
Chelshastin's face lit up with a smile to challenge any either Pouncival or Mungojerrie had ever seen. She nodded her head feverishly, her eyes bright with excitement. Mungo grinned at her.  
"Okay! Oi'll drop by at 'bout 5:45 Thursday after this." and with a small wave, he darted out of the box.  
Chel was still glowing with excitement, "D'ya hear that, Pounce?! Me! At the musical theatre!!"  
"Yeah!" exclaimed Pouncival, putting on his best real-but-not really excited expression. It still annoyed him a little that Mungo and Chel were getting along so smoothly and their relationship sofar was moving rather quickly. But it made her happy. It was worth it.

The week and a half leading up to what Chelshastin began to call "Theatre Thursday"  
(compliments of Rumpleteazer, whom had visited several times that week) went by fairly slowly. The two roomates spent much time together, as Chelshastin was immobile for a while. Pouncival passed the days thinking of things to make her smile or laugh. On nice days, he'd sometimes carry Chel outside, where they'd sit in the sun and talk. pointing out a funny looking bird or something that once happened before she had arrived in the Junkyard would send forth a cheerful laugh from Chelshastin that made Pounce want to be happy too. How her eyes would glimmer (sometimes with tears from laughing too much!), giving him more joy than he could ever imagine before Chel came into his life. On certain days, there were even brief visits from Alonzo, Mungo, Rumple, and sometimes (though not quite so often) Tumblebrutus. Yes, the two were quite happy. Chel's ankle healed slowly but surely,  
as the cats became better and better aquainted. And then came Sunday.........

On this particular Sunday, Pouncival had carried Chelshastin a bit farther than usual. It had been her idea. She wanted to lie out on the tire and imagine different shapes in the clouds, so of course, Pouncy had agreed.  
"Oh! I see........a goat!" said Chelshastin, squinting up to point at a cloud that was indeed quite goaty looking. "Mine kinda looks like a yak....no wait...that's Old Deuteronomy. Nevermind." Pouncival smiled as Chel giggled at his comment,. "Erm..." she pondered, "I -giggle-see-giggle-ALONZO-giggle-Eeeeeeee!!!! cracking up" Pouncival looked all over the sky for the Alonzo,  
"Chel, I don't see..." he looked over at the still laughing Chelshastin to see Alonzo himself, tickling his little cousin. "AHHH!! 'Lonz, -giggle-stop it!!-giggle-!!!!"  
"Okay, okay, fine." Alonzo straightened up and brushed his fur off, grinning a crooked,  
mischevious grin. He turned to Pouncival, "Your Aunt Jenny wants you over at her place ASAP. Seems she's found to kits not much younger than you two, and she wants you to meet them."  
"Oh, how exciting! Come on, Pouncy, let's go!" Chel pulled at Pouncival's paw. He kneeled down, his back to her, "Hop on," he said, "I'm piggybacking you there!" Chelshastin held onto Pouncival's shoulders and clamped her knees around his waist as he stood up.  
"All Aboard!" Pouncival raised his voice like a train conductor, turning around to look at Chel. "Everything okay back there?" She nodded. "Good," he sighed, "Well, look's like we're off,  
Alonzo. Seeya later." Chelshastin waved at Alonzo, almost losing her balance. She clutched around Pounce's neck, resting her head on his left shoulder. He smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek. A deep rumbling purr resounded from Pouncival's throat, much to his surprise, for he really wasn't meaning to. Chelshastin smiled warmly as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his.  
Alonzo chuckled to himself, "He lets her call him Pouncy....who woulda thunk it?" He watched the two disappear around the corner. Yes, they were an odd sight to see. But they were as happy as two friends could be. And even if Pouncival didn't know it, The whole Junkyard knew that he was falling in love.

A/N: Okay! There's a nice long chapter for you guys!!! Hope you liked it. And no, Chelshastin is not in love with Pouncival. Pouncival was the one doing the kissing and such, and we've been....to inside his mind before. We already know he loves her. Chel is just being....very nice and friendly. SO leave a review or something. TIME FOR NOTES TO PEOPLE!!!! but before that, I'd like to announce my new kitten!! Please welcome;  
!!Sir Pouncival Bustopher Thomas Stearns Eliot The First!!

He's soooo cute. He's 4 months old. I've actually had him for a month, I just haven't posted lately, and I for got to put it in the last chapter. If you want to see a picture, just drop me a line and I'll send one over. And NOW for notes!

Krissy4: Thanks for the review. Lol, Mungo and his tree. I had actually already typed this chapter up before you reviewed the last one, and so I just tweaked the part with Mungo a little (I added the tree and tree skirt to the scene, lol) You totally called it. And no, chapter six and seven were both posted on the same day. They're both new. I'll have much free time in the next few months, so new chapters shall be more frequent than they have been. It was my New Year's Resolution to finish this fic this year! Glad you're enjoying my crazed insanity!

Jemima-Luvah: Well, yeah. Chelshastin is pretty crazy, but just not as insane and obsessive as Etcy. If they got to know eachother, I think they would probably get along swimmingly. And things are SERIOUSLY moving fast, as I was impatient when I wrote the first few chapters, but after the amazing sub-plots come in (hopefully next chapter or the chapter after that), things will go a lot slower. The completed fic will take place over a full year, ending just after the next Jellicle Ball. Chel is pretty much diving straight into the deep end with everything and getting involved head on. That's because it's the way I am. I just moved last week, and I've already been to 3 parties, I've been singing in the worship band, and have 4 new friends that I hang out with regularly. It's just kind of part of her/my personality to get into everything very quickly. She's...well, not your average fanfic queen. So, yep, just clarifying what she's like so if she does something spontaneous, you'll know it's just in her personality. It's good to know you liked the dancing...I thought it was kinda dumb when I wrote it,  
but it actually isn't that bad. Pouncy has fun scenes. He will have many of them throughout the fic. Well,  
thanks for reviewing!!

"Yeah...I'm thinking around the lines of......Bustopher Jones secretly being evil"  
"That's deep. Very deep."


End file.
